1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to umbrella apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved air flow lounge umbrella apparatus wherein the same is arranged to direct pressurized air onto individuals to aid in comfort and enjoyment in an outdoor environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents of various types are utilized to accommodate umbrellas and their associated structure relative to a particular environment. Specifically, in outdoor lounging frequently the unavailability of air flow limits enjoyment of such outdoor situations. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing selective air flow to such individuals in this outdoor environment. Prior art structure exemplary of umbrella construction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,670 to Nesbit wherein an umbrella includes a radio receiver for use in cooperation with the umbrella structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,219 to Forde sets forth an umbrella package, wherein a golf pick-up device may be provided to further include an umbrella structure in a unitary organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,260 to Wiens, et al. sets forth an umbrella convertible between an umbrella and a golfing back stop.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved air flow lounge umbrella apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.